User blog:Pokku1356/Pokku's Guide to Editing
For all of you who want to help out on the wikia and aren't sure how- please read this! NOTE: if you're editing on mobile DON'T DO IT IT'S THE WORST A guide to making and editing daemon pages as well as galleries. Additional editing tips and nice how-to's at the bottom. If you have any remaining questions after reading this or if I missed something feel free to message me! Daemon Pages So, no one has created the page for the new daemon and you want to. How do you do this? At the top right corner of any page, there is a button you can click to make a page! Add a page.png Add a page 2.PNG Add a page 3.png Once you select 'add a page' it'll prompt you to name the page. Name the page the daemon name. You'll automatically be directed to the new page and it'll open the editing window. Unless you've set it so it opens to classic, it won't automatically so you'll have to do it manually. Classic, in my opinion, is easier to use so, we'll focus on that. So, once you're in the automatically opened editing screen, click cancel. Once you do that you'll be left with the skeleton of your new page. Underneath your page name is a button that says 'Create' and next to that a small black arrow. Click the arrow. Once you do that the option to use the classic editor opens. It'll open to visual. Click Source.png Next to the visual option is the source option. Click that. After doing so you can use the template: underneath that, *Original Form= ** ** ** __NOEDITSECTION__ * if it's not the original form and it's something like Muramasa and her thanksgiving form write the form name (the name in the brackets) and then form for the tabber name **Depends on the daemon that you're making the page for. If you're making the page for a phantasma daemon use the phantasma infobox It should look like this when you click preview. Blank Infobox.png It's actually easier to copy and paste the infobox from another daemon page and filling the info out from there instead of typing: to be able to edit it, right? Should you need to add a new tab (form) to a page type: |-| Whatever the New Form Name is Form= where the would have been for the previous form. From there you add the infobox and edit! It's actually really easy! Don't let the code scare you. Over here I'll explain what each part of the infobox changes! |name = Changes the name of the infobox! NOTE: Should the infobox have brackets (these) in them, the audio files, which are pre-named to the infobox name, will need to be changed. To change them type: |Audio = |Audio2= |Audio3= |Audio4= EXAMPLE: |Audio = |Audio2= |Audio3= |Audio4= |image = The image name. EXAMPLE: Titania.png |Caption = The quote above their description in game! This will serve as quote 1. |Type = Either Ranged, Melee, or Healer. |Rarity = The rarity number (1,2,3,4 or 5). |BaseAtk = |FinalAtk = |BaseHP = |FinalHP = |LBAtk = |LBHP = Their stats when level 1, maxed and MLB (labeled as LB). When doing the MLB stats be sure there are no bonds affecting the data. |Skill = |Skill info = Skill is the name of the skill and the info is the skill description. |Ability = |Ability info = |Unlock level = Similar to skill but includes when the ability is unlocked. |Quote2 = |Quote3 = |Quote4 = Quote 2 is the skill quote, quote 3 is the summon quote and quote 4 is the limit break quote! Should you be wondering where quote 1 is, remember quote 1 is the caption! |Descr = The in-game description of the card! In the span style (between the >< part) add the first sentence (which should be in orange) and then proceed to type the rest. If there's more in orange just copy and paste the span style and do the same for whatever it says. |Acquire = Make sure to have the ◦ when adding the info! This is where we write how to obtain the card. EXAMPLE: |Acquire = ◦ "Thanksgiving Day Beatdown" Event: Clear Chapter 4 Should there be multiple add to the end of each way of acquisition (you may do two ways of acquisition before you need to use ) If you do not use it can lead to this: use br.png |Info = Where we put trivia but normally, when the 3x chance of summoning ends and what they do in events. Feel free to check different daemon pages to use for reference for this! NOTE: when adding when the 3x summon chance ends DO NOT use your timezone, use the official one (mitama's) |VA = We don't really use this anymore since most voice actors are unknown due to them asking Mitama not to credit them in-game but this where we place who did the voice acting for the card. |Illustrator = Where the illustration credits are placed. The info can normally be found underneath the sprite image. |Bond= |Bond info= Special bonds! The bonds go like daemon1 > daemon 2. The arrow always points in this direction > Daemon1 is whoever gives the bond so for example, Miss Santa > Nyarlathotep Miss Santa increases Nyarlathotep's skill DMG so the arrow points to her (Nyarlathotep)! Additionally, don't forget to hyperlink the other daemon's name! The bond info is what the bond does. So for Miss Santa and Nyarlathotep, the bond info would be: Increases Nyarlathotep's skill DMG by 5%. Event Pages So, it's been a couple hours and no one has made the event page. You want to make it but are unsure how to, well no fear! Event pages don't change much event to event and can easily be created. You can copy and paste the previous event's page (of the same type- don't go copy and pasting the CQ page for Tower). Creating the page is similar to creating the daemon page, the only difference is that the event page needs to have quotes around the name. EXAMPLE: "Jewels and the Secret Workshop" Once the page has been made and you've copied and pasted the event page go and make revisions to make it fit for the current event. Make sure to check the event rules to see if anything has been altered! Events (tower and cq as of yet) is similar in page structure but differs slightly. In this section, we will go over how to work the code for the templates/code that both share. If you are editing the page, it should open to source editor (because of the rich code) NOTE: Should the event page ever open to visual (in classic or visual editor) automatically set your preference to source mode before editing. How to set your preference to source mode: -Under editing experience there are three options, click source editor and save If you do not it can result in a huge mess because some of the event templates (daemon reward ones) do not mesh well with the visual editor. If you want to know how to change the linked pages and what they are displayed as please check this section. Explained here. This is a partial template and must be used with other code. This is used to display event rewards such as Tower chapter rewards, exchange, and level/battle rewards for both Tower and CQ. There is an explanation on how to use it here. Note: this is the template that will have issues in the visual editor, make sure the page is automatically set (by default due to rich code) to source editor or set your preference to it when editing. To do this we will use a small template along with a tabber and some tables. EXAMPLE: First Half= |-| Second Half= |-| Overall= The tabber works the same as in daemon pages you need |- Tab Name= To create a new tab. The tabs should be labeled First Half, Second Half, and Overall. Order matters. To create the box type: The R in range must be capitalized otherwise it will not work. After that you must add the table which operates just like normal tables. You should copy and paste the table (if you didn't do so for the entire section) and fill in the rewards. *Should it be daemon such as Luminous Pearl, the name must be hyperlinked **Should the reward be a daemon the image name will be: DaemonName (form if any) Thumb.png Should there be more than two rewards in a section add: ! scope="col" style="text-align:center;"|rewardname | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|xQuantityAwarded to their respective places in the table. This applies if there are less than two rewards in a bracket as well. An example of three rewards in a bracket is: Creating a Daemon Gallery A sub-page of the daemon where we organize the official photos of it. http://otogi.wikia.com/wiki/daemon name/Gallery ALL IMAGES SHOULD BE IN PNG FORMAT. To add the photos to the page and to link the page with the main page and the origin type: Between and type the names of the photos. EXAMPLE: Joan of Arc.png Joan of Arc Thumb.png Joan of Arc Artwork.png Joan of Arc Skill.png Joan of Arc Sprite.png Going to quote the content mod, "Alone Images (excuse me idk how to call this properly lmao) -> Images with other daemons. All image of the daemon alone should be prioritize before the image with other daemon like event banner or square (like Kuji Kanesada Square placed before Kuji Kanesada Hariti Zhuge Ling Square). For the daemon with many form you can follow Okita and Perry gallery." However, I'm going to recommend that we follow the general order we have already (for solo images) Daemon.pngs -> Daemon Thumb.png -> Daemon Artwork.png -> Daemon Skill.png -> Daemon Sprite.png -> other Also, it's always good to check previous daemon galleries to get a feel of where the photos should be! Over here I'm going to explain what images are named. I'm going to try to have them be in the recommended order but since a lot of images conflict with another (js daemon galleries and event daemon galleries), it might get a little messy. (can't help with s images idk wtf they are) Luminous Pearl.png|Daemon Name Titania New Year Thumb.png|Daemon Name Thumb Joan of Arc Artwork.png|Daemon Name Artwork Leonardo Da Vinci Skill.png|Daemon Name Skill Knecht Ruprecht Sprite.png|Daemon Name Sprite Himiko Wallpaper.png|Daemon Name Wallpaper Hatsuyume render.png|Daemon Name Render Ghost Ship Summon Banner.png|Daemon Name Summon Banner Titanium Elf Exchange Banner.png|Daemon Name Exchange Banner Asclepius Summon Preview.png|Daemon Name Summon Preview Mayflower Exchange Box.png|Daemon Name Exchange Box Commodore Perry Demonic Square.png|Daemon Name Square New Year Game Loading Screen.png|Daemon Name Loading Screen GGG Bismuth Crystal Philosopher's Stone Medusa Square.png|Daemon Name1 Daemon Name2 Daemon Name3 Daemon Name4 Square Shadow_over_Christmas_Facebook_Cover.png|Event Name Facebook Cover There are a LOT of different types of images and some of them don't exactly it the format. 2016 Christmas and New Year Summon Banner.png|so many daemons we didn't even bother to list them all 2016 Christmas and New Year Square.png|get help if you see these lmfao Otogi_Postcards.png|do you see the running theme with this If you have no idea how to photoshop and live by ms paint but still want to contribute to filling in photos on the wiki- you can! You won't be able to do some of the more advanced editing, but you'll still be able to fill in a majority of the images which, surprisingly, requires little to no editing! *Main Images :How do I get the photo without the description circle in the way? You can do one of two things screenshot the daemon with the description box open and one with it closed. Then ms paint it! Crop the bottom of the card (with the description box open) and paste that portion on the other image. Whenever I do this it leaves a little bit of the circle left but then you can use something online to inpaint it from there but, that's not always accurate (idk what everyone else is doing) so I recommend the other option if you can do it. :The other option is if you have the daemon you can fuse something into it and then screenshot the fusion screen. The circle will be gone and good to crop! Although, be sure not to screenshot it as the stats are still changing that can get messy. After that be sure to edit the numbers out. You don't need to do anything fancy, you can select a portion of the border without the numbers and drag till the numbers are covered. :NOTE: WHEN EDITING OUT THE NUMBERS DO NOT EDIT OUT 'ATK' OR 'HP' *Thumb Images :For the new daemons these are actually extremely easy to get and require no editing (save for cropping). For the older daemons, you'll need to do some inpainting or pray for some old screenshots. :For jewel summon daemons you can use the summon previews or literally just screenshot the images from the summon list. For event daemons you can go to event pages and screenshot the reward list and for ranking cards, click them and screenshot. :You can also use random drop images but those images would be slightly smaller and of lower quality. *Vertical Images :Click team and place a daemon on it. That is the vertical image. You'll have to do some editing (inpainting). You can also find these from battling others in PvP. :You can also edit the vertical images by taking the part of the artwork image and pasting it on the vertical image and blurring to make it seem more natural. Some images will be harder to edit as some of them do not have the same background as their artwork images. *Artwork Images :Click on the card and then, on the main image page, press and hold for about two seconds and it'll appear. Crop and you're done. *Skil l Images :Use it in battle and screenshot it once you use their skill. No editing needed (unless you're using an iPad or something). *Sprite Images :Click the daemon and on the bottom there are the options: Unlock, Sell, Enhance, Bonds and Switch. Click switch, screenshot and crop! *Summon Previews :Click summon and wait for it to show up as the preview daemon (only applies when they have recently been released). Screenshot and crop. *Exchange Boxes :Pretty much the same as the summon previews. For event exchange boxes you'll have to do some more work. There are some circles on the right side so you'll have to do some editing but it's not something too difficult. You can do it with ms paint. :How do make event exchange boxes: :NOTE: DO NOT CROP THE IMAGES BEFORE THE BOX IS COMPLETE, THE PHOTOS IN THE GALLERY HAVE THE IMAGE ZOOMED IN How to make event exchange boxes 1.PNG|screenshot right side of the box, so the circles on the bottom are out the way How to make event exchange boxes 2.PNG|screenshot the exchange box normally How to make event exchange boxes 3.PNG|screenshot the left side of the box so the arrow is out of the way How to make event exchange boxes 4.png|take one of the screenshots (in this case, right) and use the select tool and select a portion (more than half the box). tip: make sure you select at a point in the middle of a letter or a spot you can easily see is distorted How to make event exchange boxes 5.png|copy How to make event exchange boxes 6.png|paste and adjust (move to fit normal box image) How to make event exchange boxes 7.png|repeat what was done for the right How to make event exchange boxes 8.png|paste and adjust How to make event exchange boxes 9.png|crop and you're done *Loading Screen :Screenshot and upload. No editing needed. *Square Images :Uploaded on their social media. Most images are uploaded on their Weibo. Their images are, however, in jpg form. Once downloaded convert to png and you're good to go. *Other :Like their square images, are uploaded on their social media. This includes special events, postcard events, art events, facebook banners, etc. These images require no editing (unless converting to png). :For the other images such as the summon banners you're best off waiting for someone else to do them because like ... how. #theMSPaintlife Additional Editing Tips Doesn't specifically pertain to galleries or editing infoboxes but helpful nonetheless. Is how to stop the wiki from changing whatever your original intention was into code. So for example, you wanted to do this * but the wikia is making it *this. NOT ANYMORE. Additionally, is a good cleaner and works the same as BUT only for the next character. EXAMPLE: *text Using (stolen tip from Solar, don't return). Pagename Lets you link the page name to the page. If you wish to link it to the page but want to change what it appears as you can do this: rng why don't you love me If you want to write in color and jazz things up, well do I have a trick for you. Some nice sites to pick colors are click and click. However, it is not necessary to select a color number, in place of #colornumber you can type red or blue and it'll still work. If you want to use a category but don't want it to be included in that category you can do: Category:whatever If you want to link an image to a page you can do this: You can also adjust the size of the image by doing: You may also change the position as well. EXAMPLE: becomes Say you want to make a box: then do Color number 1 changes the border color, similar to the color text, it is not necessary to use a number. Color number 2 changes the color of the box inside. Color number 3 changes the color of the text. You may get rid of the border altogether by removing it from the code or changing it to "none". You may also change the border size by adjusting the px. The font size, as well as its position, may also be adjusted. A little more on tabbers! We already know that Tab 1 Name= fill this with shiz makes a tabber right? well to add aditional tabs do: Tab 1 Name= fill this with shiz |-| Tab 2 Name= pretty much the same as 1 except you use |-| to create the separate tab If you want to have tabbers inside of tabbers do this: Tab 1 Name= fill this with shiz if you want to make multiple tabbers inside do not use |-| like the previous tabs. Use - and proceed normally. An example of multiple inside tabs is: Tab 1 Name= fill this with shiz - Inside tab 2= like 1}} It'll look like this when finished- Tab 1 Name= fill this with shiz - Inside tab 2= like 1}} This one is always fun. This template fills itself in with the user's wiki name. Sometimes people have never seen the template and it's always fun to see their reaction. EXAMPLE: Also, similar but not the same This one links to the main page of whoever clicks it. Thank for reading this~ Category:Blog posts